1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to a sheath for carrying a retractable tool mechanism and is specifically directed to a scabbard for carrying a tactical baton for use by law enforcement personnel.
2. Background of the Invention
Over the last several years, it has become desirable for law enforcement personnel to carry with them at all times intermediate force weapons. The weapon of choice is an extendable tactical baton which is light-weight, easy-to-carry, may be worn at the belt of the law enforcement personnel and may be quickly drawn to a ready position. An example of such a tactical baton is the ASP Tactical Baton manufactured by Armament Systems and Procedures, Inc., the assignee of the subject invention. The ASP Baton is made of a plurality of telescoping elements which may be retracted into the handle providing a cylindrical retracted baton of approximately seven inches in length by one inch in diameter. When extended, the baton is approximately 20 inches in length.
Typically, the law enforcement personnel will carry the baton on his person in its retracted condition and will draw the baton from a holster across his body into an at-ready position. The drawing and snapping action extends the baton to its fully expanded position. The baton may be resheathed or holstered by retracting it and replacing it in the belt scabbard carried by the law enforcement personnel.
In many applications, it is desirable to be able to stow the baton while in its fully expanded condition. Heretofore, holsters, sheaths or scabbards for stowing the baton have not been adapted for receiving the baton while in its expanded position.
Examples of sheaths for dual purpose uses are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,819 entitled "SHEATH FOR A RETRACTABLE KNIFE" issued to W. Collins on Feb. 21, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. Des. D140,745 entitled "SCABBARD OR THE LIKE" issued to W. Fairbairn et al on Apr. 3, 1945; and U.S. Pat. No. 985,499 entitled "CARTRIDGE BELT OR CARRIER" issued to F. Batchelder on Feb. 28, 1911. In particular, the Collins patent shows a sheath for housing a retractable knife both in its retracted or unretracted position with a pair of pockets, one adapted for receiving the knife blade and a second adapted for receiving a knife when the blade is housed within its handle. The Batchelder patent shows a belt carrier having a plurality of parallel pockets for carrying gun cartriges and the like. The Fairbairn design patent illustrates a sheath having a plurality of different pockets for carrying a plurality of different implements or tools on the belt of the wearer.
While belt carried sheaths or scabbards are well known, none of the prior art scabbards are readily adaptable for properly carrying an intermediate force weapon in both its retracted position and its extended position in such a manner that the weapon may be quickly drawn to a ready position and quickly repositioned in the scabbard whether or not the weapon is in the contracted or fully extended position.